memoria
by IcaRue
Summary: A collection of drabbles in no particular order featuring Neuro and Yako and a few guests , following them in the here after, the there after, and anywhere else we can stalk them. Enjoy.
1. Nurse Yako

Disclaimer:

I don't own any characters here, save for ones you don't recognize. Just so you know.

AN: Feel free to review. NeuroxYako, so if you don't like, you might want to leave.

Rated T for some risqué stuff, and just to be safe. This is just a small collection of drabbles I wrote(and will write) when the mood strikes. No specific order.

Enjoy.

-

"Mr. Nougami, are you feeling alright?"

The voice is sweet and gentle, as a tender caress falls over his bare chest in a sweeping gesture. Large, brown doe eyes stare up at him with an innocence that's, all together, almost untainted.

Almost.

The amount of cleavage she had was completely inappropriate for the profession she was dressed for, and the thigh-highs were prominently displaying the garter belts that held them up beneath the short skirt. The bodice itself was more forming fitting than was probably legal, and those pearl-white Prada pumps (nothing but the best, of course) made her slender legs seem deliciously longer.

Nurse Yako was definitely a force Neuro was happy to reckon with.

But, at the moment, his assistant face was on, feigning nervousness and uncanny naivety. "No, Miss Nurse, I seem to be a little tied up."

The smile on the woman's face was pleasant, but underneath was a predatory glint that pleased him greatly. She was getting bolder, straddling his hips, and running her fingers over the restraints holding his wrists to the arm rests of the chair. "My, my, Mr. Nougami. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good..."

"But, Nurse-"

"It'll help my observations, Mr. Nougami, if you are restrained."

Her fingers are deft, and the cool metal of her stethoscope used against the revealed skin of his chest and abs. She feathers and sweeps, only to dip down achingly slow an inch past his navel... and back up again, to which he involuntarily whimpers. "NURSE!"

"Oh dear! We seem to be having a bit of a... big problem there, Mr. Nougami..." The smile she gives him is pleased, and her tone honeyed. He realizes the sound he's hearing is a zipper. "And I think I just might have the cure..."

She is clever, his little louse. When he lets her, she knows how to bring him to a boil, then back down to a simmer, and boiling again, and driving his need to insane heights. With just a little push and a coy smirk, she can get his more primal instincts going, and _when did she learn to do that with her tongue?_

A giggle reaches his ears, and Neuro decides to change the game around.

Assistant Neuro disappears in a flash as he tears out of his bindings, and catches her around the waist. Nurse Yako squeaks at the sudden disappearance of her 'toy' and being lifted up, and realizes that Demon Neuro just stepped in. With all speed, Troy is cleared, and her back touches its cold surface with him growling above her, her arms pinned and his body between her legs. The butterflies in her stomach slam against the sides at his look: that sexy, entrancing, glowing demon gaze that told her he was hungry, and she was on the menu.

He grins, teeth glinting.

"Why, Miss Yako... accosting your superior in his office..."

"Doctor Nougami!"

"I believe punishment is in order."


	2. wait, what?

The day he asks her to marry him was the same day her mother baked an edible cake (which was promptly eaten the next day, but that's not the focus of this chapter.)

And, in all honesty, it wasn't so much of a "Yako, will you marry me?" but a "Louse, you are my mate." This statement was promptly followed by the placement of a leather cord necklace that wound around her neck twice, then draped down on a third loop in to a golden triangle, similar to his hair ornaments, that rested at her collar bone.

It was warm against her skin, and she could feel his power inside it. Surprised, she met his gaze, which was for once not mocking.

"When the time comes, we shall travel to the Demon World for our bonding ceremony, plus your coronation, then come back and have your human celebration. It is customary to wait some time, is it not? We shall wait a few months, then. I suppose we'll have to rely on your mother, and your friend, what was her nam-"

"Woah, woah, wait, slow down. What? Mate? Demon World? Bonding ceremony? Coronation?" She looked at him, confused. "What are you... I... huh?"

Her head was twisted near 360. "My, louse, you seem denser than normal today. Yes, I said mate. Or, 'wife', as you humans call it. And yes, 'coronation'. It's only proper for a demon of my stature to present his mate to his people, is it not?"

"Stature? Present? People?" She righted her head when he let go, cracking her joints to get them back in to place. "They have etiquette in the demon world?"

An elbow to the head. "Ahhhh, you simple creature... of COURSE we have etiquette, status, rank... less congealed than your human ladders, as it's more defining, and bribery and money mean nothing. The strong, naturally, are those who are leaders for the weak and train them..."

The pressure was released, and suddenly she found herself pressed against the office wall but a tall, blue suited (and rather well-muscled... hubba hubba) body. "And, naturally, as the strongest, I am at the top." Her eyes widened as his finger ran along the leather strand. "This pendant symbolizes you as mine. Its scent, its shape, its composition, and its aura are all made specifically so that there is no mistake, and any other demons that see you will immediately know who you are, and will obey accordingly. If not..."

The grin on his face was so malicious and sadistic that she flinched, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"They will understand how I came to be the Demon Emperor."

"Eh... heh... wonderful, Neuro..." She smiled nervously. "You also mentioned something about a bonding ceremony...?"

"Ah, yes... this will prove interesting..." He brought himself nose to nose with her, eyes spinning. "But, we can talk about that later. I'm hungry."

"Oh, well, let's go out an-"

"Mate, you know that's not what I'm craving."


	3. joy

He doesn't understand the concept of joy that well.

At least, a joy that does not come from eating puzzles, and even then, the joy is usually short lived as he often needs MORE sustenance.

All around him are the people his mate (wife, partner...) called friends, called family, all in various stages of excitement. From her mother, who was sobbing loudly in to a tissue, to the ever petulant and loud furniture designer and even their companions on the police force, were there and all very tense.

Save for him, of course (the tense part, not the being there). Again, emotions are human. He is not.

But, the idea of passing on his genetics, his blood, and merging it with those of an extraordinary (for these silly mortals, anyway) human brings an unfamiliar sensation inside of him. His woman, his mate, his partner having nurtured his seed within her for nine months... and this odd connection he felt...

_Perhaps not as inhumane as first thought?_

His gaze turns to the clock on the near-by wall, and he realizes it's been over two hours since that woman... what was her name, Kano? Kira? Kanae? Whatever. She had called him, yelling for him to get his ass to the hospital, with the screaming of his mate in the background punctuating her threats.

_When this is over..._

There is a loud scream, followed by an oddly soft crying, and everyone jumps out of their seats while he makes a bee-line for the closed door and stands two feet away. There's a long, dragging moment, before the door opens and a startled nurse practically runs in to a bright blue suit. (The soft crying, oddly enough, stopped, but he is not worried.) She eyes him warily, craning her neck up.

"Nougami Neuro?"

He grins, and nods. She smiles back (still nervous), and steps aside. "You can come in, now."

There's Yako lying on the bed, exhausted, asleep, but she knows she doesn't have to worry about their spawn if he's there. He is stopped before he can go to her side by the sight of a small... blue blanketed parcel being brought to him by another woman in white (The doctor, if he was not mistaken. And he knew he wasn't), and instinctively, he knows.

The doctor smiles as she hands him over to him and, for the first time, he feels a different kind of joy. One that does not temporarily fill the belly. The bundle is warm, soft, so fragile, and tiny (so easy to crush, but the idea anyone would do so inexplicably makes him angry.) There is soft, sort of peach fuzz kind of hair on the child, the color of spun gold. A boy, the doctor tells him, and he gives a small smile, nodding in acknowledgment before settling himself next to the slumbering Yako.

He's picking out who features he's taken after (no doubt, he's got her lips, but his perfect nose was the demon's genetics) when those eyes open, and he notices that they are a bright green. Green, with wheels that spin within that stare.

Demon eyes. His eyes.

And there is a startling clarity... he is being observed.

Neuro smirks, and nods almost sagely to the bundle in his arms (much to the baffling looks of the staff around them, but he pays no heed).There are no kisses, smothering, or baby talk; his boy is smarter than that.

There is only the barest tightening of his hold, and a greeting full of pride.

"Hello, my son."


	4. LOYALTY

**Note:**

Bitten by a Muse... woo hoo!

Just an FYI, this would make more sense if you are at least aware of the happenings of CH 201 and 202, because this would take place in between. ^^ Sorta...

_A theoretical, observational piece... Much slower and bit wordier, and if you squint a little, perhaps a bit darker... because for a certain computer genius, the situation isn't quite so simple..._

And because he is also very plot convenient. Not that there's any real plot here.

--

"You're waiting for him, aren't you."

Eighteen year-old Yako stares at her tea companion, a calm, defensive, strained smile suddenly on her lips. He fights the urge to wince at that look, knowing he's just breached a touchy subject. No one, not even that that ex-gangster-cum-informant (who he had a sneaking suspicion probably didn't care), or her mother ever ventured to speak of it. But, he has to know.

"Higuchi-kun..."

"You are."

"... yes."

The hacker leans back against his chair, sighing loudly to disguise this slight tinge of unhappiness that creeps up. He's never been good with that sort of thing, though (and he is sure she knows it), but ignores that fact, and continues to press the matter against the collective better judgment.

"It's been two years, Yako. You've never even told anyone where he went when you came back in to the limelight. Only that he's on vacation somewhere while you hone your own skills. I can only speculate the truth... I have no solid proof..." He bites his bottom lip for a second, but she catches the nervous act none the less, because _she's too good at what she does._"Two years. All of your actions from then till now, I know, have been for him..."

A deep breath, a tense pause.

"What if he doesn't come back?"

There. He's said it. The question that was not, now is. The unspoken has been spoken, and out in the open. Higuchi watches her, tentative, ready to bolt lest the subject of the conversation show himself or Yako toss something in anger for his bluntness or, even worse, cry. But, the young woman is silent, staring calmly at him, unflappable, unwavering and outwardly unperturbed by his words; poised, unmoving, everything that is, no doubt, a result of HIS influence and teaching.

"I believe in him, Higuchi-kun. He will come back."

Her voice is strong, full of hope, adoration, and something else underneath that's hidden, but runs deeper, deeper, and deeper still. He is unsure how to feel, wondering if Neuro realizes how lucky he is to have someone like her. And still, he presses.

"And, if it's too late?"

... and the smile on her face transforms, throwing him for a loop while he does his best to not fall from his chair. A deep shiver climbs up his spine and settles in to an uneasiness that he cannot ignore.

This smile... is sarcastic. It's gleaming, dangerous, dark, ironic, foreboding... he'd even go so far as to say _it was a tad..._

_...a tad..._

She delicately fingers the braid on the left side of her head, running a tip over the pink ("It's flesh-colored, Higuchi-kun.") clip, her teeth glinting.

_... a tad sadistic..._

"Well, at that point, I'd just have to go to him, then."

--

(Please note, I do not have anything against Higuchi-san. He's just very, very plot convenient at times.)

Meichiri - _*bows* Thank you for the suggestion. ^^ I was unsure what to rate it, and your vote for a 'T' rating was helpful in making the decision. As for anon reviews, I figured out where to adjust that. *giggles* 's layout is a bit confusing, but I'm getting the hang of it. ^^ Also, thank you for your review. I hope I meet your expectations._

SaoirseSpeir – _Thank you for your review, too! (XD) I 'm glad you are enjoying the ride while we stal- er, follow Yako and Neuro around. ^^ And, yes, Neuro angry is not something I think any one wants to face. We all saw what he did to DR … though, he looks positively sexy with those wings.  
_

Unknown D Flamerose – _Wow, thank you for the reviews. ^.^ And do not worry. I'm plotting things… *insert evil laughter here*_

KiwiXxX – _Ahhh, but he looks SEXY when he's being cruel, ne? *grins* Don't mind me, just being fangirly… hehehe… Thank you for your review! ^^ I will update as often as I can._

^o^ - _o.o I am honored, and thank you for your review. I will certainly do my best. ^^  
_


	5. Mom, Dad, and Baby

**Note: ***giggle, snort*

--

"Neuro."

"Yes, my dishrag?"

"I thought we discussed this."

Stupid face. "Discussed what?"

"That you weren't going to start teaching him THAT until he's at least three!"

"Nonsense." Head twist.

"GAH!"

"Four human months is a perfectly acceptable age to start his lessons, taking in to account his Halfling status. After all, I, as a prodigy, have been able to do this since I first hatched, and being of my blood, he should NATURALLY inherit some of my talent."

"..........just... just get him down from the ceiling, please..."

--

Yako-mommy's no fun sometimes. *pout*

And, don't worry, I'll reveal the little boy's name soon. ^^ I'm just double checking the proper characters for it to make sure I've got it correctly set up, lest it not make sense. D:


	6. Worthy

He walks through the corridors, past the oozing meat slabs and the squirming polygonal shapes that dotted the ceilings, and a random blob that's dragging around a string. There are others, of course, who see him, but either scramble out of his way, or show him respect with a bow.

It is a surprise to see him. The renowned demon, one of a handful who could be called so, had been rumored to have wandered off somewhere, and when he had not shown his face to the court for some time, they all assumed him dead. But, he is here, proving them wrong as he often does, storming down, down, past doors and archways, and the occasional trap door till he comes to what possibly can be considered the most 'human-friendly' place in the whole of hell.

It's a garden, with all sorts of flora from the upper world gracing the pathways, and manipulated to survive here. He recalls it to be a particular haven for the current occupant, who he can see nestled not too far away, in a rose bush. He walks on top of the stone, coming to a stop not too close for her reach, but not too far to speak normally.

Her blue hair was piled on top this time, with swirls of orange at the tips, and her outfit was a simple plain white toga that graced her small body. As far as demons go, he can admit to her being one of the most attractive, but would _never_ tell it to her face, and **_never_** in the presence of his human. But, he's not here for pleasantries with this one.

In her fingers, she held a flower, sniffing it with a smile, before opening a mouth full of sharp teeth to devour the blossom. Her chewing is precise, thoughtful, and she swallows slowly, ignoring him for the moment, before speaking.

"Neuron..." The woman smiles, unconcerned, and certainly calm, her milky yellow eyes gleaming. Almost like she had been expecting him. The puzzle eater had no doubts that she had been. "I see you've recovered enough to pay Us a visit at last. Zera had informed Us your condition was fairly grim."

"Indeed, Demon Emperor." He bows low before her, and at this she IS surprised, eyes widening, because as far as anyone as known, little Neuron _does not bow_ (not sincerely, at least). He has always just simply been too proud for it, even when it came to her...

But, today is different. His eyes are greener, brighter, almost shining. The smirk is on his face, as per normal, but it's... there's a... _oh, damn the Demon World and its inability to properly provide adequate descriptions of emotions._

She stares at him as says the only thing she can. "There is something different about you."

"I am claiming my right to the throne."

'_Ahhhh... there's the rub.' _She chuckles lightly, twirling the decaying stem between idle fingers. "You want the right to the human."

His expression does not change, but it is enough for her. He knows he has no right to the human as he is right now. Demons don't dabble in the human world lightly or often, and they don't always twine themselves to it. And he is not like Sebastian who was called by that child and drawn in to a pact. He was not Alucard who has been bound to the blood of the Hellsing family for generations, and now had a little _draculina_ to watch over. No. Whatever the reason, it still stood that he was invading her sanctuary and telling her that he had a desire to take such a risk for this... this human, and to take on such a responsibility that he loathed to even think about...

It could only mean...

'_So, my greatest pupil has finally found a match...'_ She laughs at the realization, turning to give him her full attention. His time above and his year in recovery seems to have done considerable things to him and his old way of thinking. "Your sister will be please, Neuron."

"Certainly." He hasn't lifted from his bow, but the smile he has is becoming toothy. "But, I will take your crown, first."

"So sure of yourself, We see."

"..." His eyes narrow.

"Indeed. Words are cheap." The dead stem becomes a projectile with her throw, Neuro stepping out of the way just in time before it completely explodes on impact where he was just standing. She laughs happily, diving past him back in to the halls with a taunt echoing back. "If your resolve is as you say, Neuron Ab Ovo... no. Neuro Nougami! Then, come catch Us! Come defeat Us!"

Neuro tears off his scarf and tosses his gloves to the side, and transforms his hands in to claws, giving chase to her beckoning cry,

"We will see if you are worthy of your human and if she is worthy of you!"

.~.~.

_Ab Ovo_ – Latin for 'From the Egg'

Note: Blue-haired demon emperor is also using the 'Royal We'


End file.
